A Chance at Fame
by psychncislover
Summary: 4 girls go to LA on a Spring Break, but meet some people who change their lives... plz read! DISCONTINUED...
1. The Beginning

The Girls:

"Scarlet McCormick! Let's go. We're going to miss the flight." Lila Meyers shouted at her friend.

16-year-old Scarlet turned around, her waist-long dirty blonde hair smacking her in the face; her crystal blue eyes finding her three friends. She spotted the long reddish-brunette hair and Middle Eastern-tan skin of Lila, her dark brown eyes alive with excitement. Scarlet's eyes moved to her next friend, Rose Stohl, her curly dark, bordering black, brunette hair bouncing around and getting in her chocolate brown eyes. Standing next to Rose was Katalina Black, her shoulder length light brown hair up in a pony tail, and her green-blue eyes sparkling. All four girls were on their way to Los Angeles for Spring Break, meeting Scarlet's dad at some hotel called the Palm Woods. Their flight was called and the four girls went to give their tickets to the ticket people and went into first-class and sat: Scarlet and Lila in one row and Katalina and Rose in the one next to it. They talked about nothing in particular until it was time for lift-off. As soon as they were allowed to, Scarlet grabbed her iPod and plugged it into the portable speakers she brought.

"Please say you don't have Big Time Rush on there!" Rose pleaded, talking about the hot new band that was suddenly becoming popular.

"You are in luck. I happen to not have any." Scarlet said with a laugh.

Scarlet picked a song. I'd Lie, by Taylor Swift. Little did anyone know, the four girls all had amazing voices and loved to sing.

"_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me."_ Scarlet started to sing.

"_He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes." _Lila chimed in.

"_He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair." _Rose sang.

"_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong._" Katalina sang.

S: "_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind-"_

L: "_-he tells a joke, I fake a smile._"

R&K: "_And I know all his favorite songs."_

"_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie." _They sang the chorus together.

S: "_He looks around the room."_

L: "_Innocently overlooks the truth." _

R:_ "Shouldn't a light go on?" _

K: "_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?"_

S: "_And he sees everything black and white._"

L: "_Never let nobody see him cry."_

R: "_I don't let nobody see me-" _

K: "_-wishin' he was mine."_

All: "_I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."_

S: "_He stands there, then walks away."_

L: "_My God, if I could only say."_

R: "_I'm holding every breath for you."_

K: "_He'd never tell you."_

S: "_But he can play guitar."_

L: _"I think he can see through-"_

R: _"-everything but my heart."_

K:_ "First thought when I wake up is-"_

S: "_My God, he's beautiful."_

L: "_So I put on my make-up."_

R: "_And pray for a miracle."_

All: "_Yes, I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him... If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."_

The four girls looked up when they heard applause and saw the flight attendants standing there. The girls blushed.

"You girls are really good." One of them said.

"Thanks." They all muttered.

The rest of the flight was them taking requests from the attendants and singing their hearts out. By the time they landed in LA, their throats were hurting. When they left the plane and entered the airport, they saw posters of the most famous people of the moment. They saw one of Big Time Rush.

"Well, let's go find the car your dad sent us Scarlet." Lila said.

They all walked outside into the warm LA air and smiled. The got into the car Scarlet's dad sent and cozied in.

"This is going to be a life-changing experience." Rose said.

"Watch out LA, here comes us!" They all screamed.

Little did the four girls know their lives were about to change forever. The hotel they were staying at was home to the "future famous" and that included the members of Big Time Rush. This was truly going to be a 'life changing experience.'


	2. The Fun Starts

Big Time Rush:

"If Gustavo makes us dance anymore, I'm going to die!" Carlos complained.

"I'm with you on that point." Logan said, clapping Carlos on the shoulder.

James was anything but tired. "You guys need to learn how to liven up! Come on, you guys never used to complain when we played hockey!"

"James, chill out. Logan, Carlos, stop complaining." Kendall said.

The three other guys shook their heads, but agreed. They were walking back to the Palm Woods and ready to crash. Once there, though, their senses went into overdrive and the other guys were as awake as James now.

"Oh-" Carlos said.

"My-" Logan said.

"Wow." James finished.

The four stars saw four of the most hottest girls get out of a car, going around back to get their luggage. The boys watched in fascination, they've never seen them before around the PW. They walked closer to get better views of them.

"Okay, I call dibs on the blonde one." James stated right away, staring at the girl in jean shorts and blue shirt with blonde hair spilling over it.

"Fine with me. I personally like the very tan one." Logan said, staring at the girl with white shorts and a purple shirt, reddish-brown hair in a french-braid down her back.

"Curly head girl!" Carlos semi-shouted, staring at the shorter of the four, wearing jean shorts and a gray shirt, with ringlets of dark brunette hair spilling down her back.

"That leaves me with the one with a ponytail." Kendall said with a smile, staring at the girl wearing jean shorts and a green shirt, her light brown hair in a ponytail.

"I wonder who they are?" James thought aloud as his three friends shrugged.

"Scarlet!" They heard someone shout at the blonde one.

"Dad!" she yelled, running towards the gentleman that the four guys recognized from somewhere.

"Hey, isn't that-" Kendall started.

"-yeah, it is. Gustavo's friend." Logan finished.

"Hmm." Kendall looked thoughtful.

"Can we go to bed already! I'm still tired. We'll probably see them tomorrow." Carlos whined.

The other three just laughed and headed to the door, taking one last look at the strange new girls.

The Girls:

"Dad!" Scarlet yelled, running towards him.

"Hey pumpkin. How was your flight?" her dad asked after setting her down.

"Great! We got caught singing and had to take requests the whole way over here." Scarlet said with a smiled.

"That's a bad thing?" her mom asked, walking over and joining them.

"It was kind of embarrassing mom." Scarlet said. "Can we go to the room? We are tired, you know."

Her mom smiled and led them inside the hotel and to the elevators.

"So, what exactly is this hotel?" Lila asked.

"They call it the hotel for the 'future famous.' So, you'll be seeing a lot of teen stars here." Scarlet's dad explain. "Oh! That reminds me, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. His name is Gustavo Rocque, he manages bands, well, mostly boy bands. His current project is Big Time Rush."

The girls shrugged as they were led to their rooms. Lila and Scarlet decided to share a room and Rose and Katalina had the other one. They got into their pajamas and snuggled into their beds, awaiting the fun they will have tomorrow.

"Scarlet!" her dad yelled into the room. "Lila, Rose, Katalina!"

"Okay, okay, we're up!" Scarlet yelled, getting up and closing (and locking) the adjoining room door. Her three other friends woke up and groggily got out if bed.

"And we are up this early because..." Rose asked.

"We have to go in with my dad to meet his old friend. Now, let us get dress." Scarlet said, heading over to her suitcase, the others doing the same with their own.

About an hour later, they were ready and on their way to Rocque Records. Scarlet was wearing another pair of jean short-shorts and a violet-red tube top, her dark blonde straight and tumbling down her body and her blue eyes bright and popping thanks to some make-up. Lila was wearing a jean skirt and a dark brown tube top, her reddish-brown hair in another french braid and wearing minimal make-up. Rose was wearing pink-and-blue plaid Bermudas and a matching blue tube top, her dark hair still in ringlets and a light dusting of make-up on her face. Katalina was wearing jean shorts and a navy blue tube top, her light brown hair straight and hanging to her shoulders and her green-blue eyes glimmering with a light dusting of make-up. When they arrived, they got out of the car with Scarlet's dad and entered the very large building. They walked around the very confusing hallways until Scarlet's dad found who he was looking for.

"Kelly!" her dad shouted.

"Ah, Mr. McCormick. And company. Who are these beautiful girls?" the woman named Kelly said.

"This is my daughter and her friends. That one," he pointed to Scarlet, "is my daughter, Scarlet and this one," he pointed to Lila, "is Lila Meyers. The one next to her," motioning to Rose, "is Rose Stohl. And the last one," he pointed to Katalina, "is Katalina Black. Girls, this is Gustavo's assistant Kelly."

"Nice to meet you." The girls said.

"Likewise. Mr. McCormick, Gustavo is finishing up with his 10 o'clock recording with Big Time Rush, so he should be out soon." Kelly informed him.

"Okay, that's fine. Tell him to meet me in his office." He nodded Kelly off. "Girls, would you like to use a recording studio? I really want you guys to hear how good you are."

The girls were speechless and just nodded their heads. Scarlet's dad lead them to an empty recording studio and taught them all they needed to know and then left them there.

"Okay gals, what song shall we sing?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Katalina said.

"Who uses the word 'shall' anymore?" Lila asked.

"Guys! Do you remember when we were younger and we had just finished watching Hercules?" Scarlet asked. They nodded. "And we sang "I Won't Say I'm in Love" and I was Meg and you guys were the Muses?"

"Yes!" Lila, Rose and Katalina all yelled in unison.

Scarlet smiled and picked the back noise they needed from the song and joined her friends in the recording box. She pressed the button and the music started, as did Scarlet with her singing.

S:_ If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

L,R,K:_ Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you! _

S:_ Oh no--------------_

LRK:_ Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of._

S:_ Oh--- No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no-_

LRK:_ You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh._

S:_ It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love._

LRK:_ oo..oo..oo_

S:_ I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh---- _

_(LRK: oo...ahh in the background)_

LRK:_ You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling._

S:_ Oh no-------_

LRK:_ Face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad._

S:_ Oh-- No chance, now way. I won't say it, no, no-_

LRK:_ Give up, give in_

L:_ Check the grin you're in love_

S:_ This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love----_

LRK:_ You're doin flips read our lips you're in love_

S:_ You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it._

LRK:_ Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love._

S:_ Oh---- At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love---_

LRK:_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la...ah---_

"That was so much fun!" Scarlet yelled, coming back into the control room. "What song next ladies?"

"Oh! Can we do 'Evacuate the Dancefloor'? That song had been stuck in my head for awhile." Rose said.

"Cascada it is." Scarlet said, finding the right back music.

She ran back into the recording area, but this time, it was a big room, and they talked about who gets what part. Once they agreed, Scarlet pressed play.

_R: Turn up the music, lets get out on the floor. I like to move it, come on and give me some more. Watch me getting physical, out of control. There's people watching me, I never miss a beat._

_K: Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin, time is right, keep it tight, 'cause it's pulling you in, wrap it up, you can't stop, 'cause it feels like an overdose._

_All: Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor, oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound, oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me, hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground. _

_S: Everybody in the club_

_All: Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor, oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound, _

_R: Everybody in the club_

_All: Oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me, hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right to the ground._

_S: (Oh) My body's aching, system overload. Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode. Watch me I'm intoxicated, taking the show (ah). It's got me hypnotized (ah), everybody step aside._

_L: Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin, time is right, keep it tight, 'cause it's pulling you in, wrap it up, you can't stop, 'cause it feels like an overdose._

_All: Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor, oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound, oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me, hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground. (Everybody in the club) oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor, oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound, (Everybody in the club) oh, oh, stop this beat is killing me, hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right to the ground._

_S: Come on and evacuate,_

_L: Feel the club is heating up,_

_R: Move on and accelerate,_

_K: Push it to the top._

_S: Come on and evacuate,_

_L: Feel the club is heating up._

_R: Move on and accelerate,_

_K: You don't have to be afraid._

_S: Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_

_L: They got everybody in the club going mad,_

_R: So everybody in the back,_

_K: Get your back off the wall and just shake that thang,_

_S: Go crazy,_

_L: Yo lady,_

_R: Yo baby,_

_K: Let me see you wreck that thang,_

_SL: Now drop it down low, low_

_RK: Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo,_

_S: Everybody in the club, _

_L: Evacuate the dancefloor _

_S: Everybody in the club, _

_R: I'm infected by the sound _

_S: Everybody in the club, _

_K: Stop this beat is killing me._

_All: Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground! Oh, Oh, evacuate the dancefloor, Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound. Oh, Oh, Stop this beat is killing me,_

_Hey little DJ let the music take me underground,_

_L: Everybody in the club._

_All: Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor, Oh, Oh, I'm infected by the sound._

_K: Everybody in the club_

_All: Oh, Oh, stop this beat is killing me. Hey Mr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground._

The girls stuck the poses that they ended in while dancing. The girls burst into a round of laughter.

"That was so much funner than the last one!" Lila exclaimed.

The others girls smiled. What they failed to notice, though, was that on the otherside of the one-sided glass, they had an audience. And boy were they impressed.


	3. Meeting and Greeting

Big Time Rush:

"Wow." The four stars said as they watched those girls sing and dance.

"They are amazing singers Charles! Why did you keep there talent from me?" Gustavo asked.

"Didn't know the extent of their abilities till now." Charles said, watching his daughter sing and dance.

The girls finished their singing and burst into a round of laughter.

"That was so much funner than the last one!" the boys heard the reddish-brown head say, Logan's girl.

When they all walked out, though, they skidded to a stop upon seeing their audience. Their eyes were wide and their faces flushed.

The blonde one, Scarlet, cleared her throat. "Um, hi dad. Whatcha doin here?"

"Watching you. I never knew to what extent you girls could sing!" Charles exclaimed.

"Thanks dad." Scarlet flushed a bit more.

James' eyes never left Scarlet when she entered the room. The friends looked over saw James staring and kicked him. He looked over at them, confusion on his face.

"_Staring."_ Kendall mouthed. James just nodded.

Scarlet seemed to regain control of herself before her friends did. "So, dad, don't be rude! Who are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry. Scarlet, Lila, Rose, Katalina, meet Gustavo Rocque, head of Rocque Records." Charles said.

"Pleasure." Scarlet said, holding out her hand.

"Same. And these are my dogs-I mean boys: Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan." Gustavo said.

"Nice to meet you." Scarlet said with a smile.

"Ditto." James said, smiling.

"Are your friends okay?" Carlos asked, looking at the other girls.

Scarlet looked behind her and rolled her eyes. "Hold on, they're still in shock over having an audience." Scarlet turned completely around to her friends. "GUYS!" Nothing. She just sighed. The four boys stifled laughter, but what Scarlet did next was more surprising.

The Girls:

"_Oh boy, there is only one way I can snap them out of this."_ Scarlet thought to herself. She lifted her hand and slapped all three of her friends clean across the face. From behind her, she heard 5 gasps and one sigh. Lila, Rose and Katalina instantly came back, their hands going to their cheeks.

"Jeez Scar! I know its the only way, but it didn't have to be so hard!" Lila complained, nursing her sore cheek.

"Yeah, Scar. I simple pat on the cheek would of worked." Rose said.

"You are a violent person, you know that?" Katalina rhetorically asked.

"You guys are such babies!" Scarlet said, her tone laced with sarcasm. "You guys were clearly off of planet Earth and were also being rude to our guests!"

"Yes, but you slap hard, you know that?" Lila asked.

"Years of practice, my dear Lila. When you have two older brothers who love to annoy you, its either learn how to pack a punch or be punched. You can guess which one I chose." Scarlet said, raising an eyebrow.

Lila, Rose and Katalina just rolled their eyes.

"Um, Scarlet?" Charles muttered behind them.

Scarlet spun around and faced the four boys, again. "My apologies. These weirdos are my friends. That's Lila," she pointed to Lila, "that one is Rose," she pointed to Rose, "and that one is Katalina," she pointed to Katalina.

"Nice to meet ya." Lila said.

"A pleasure." Rose said.

"What they said." Katalina said.

Scarlet smirked at her friends and rolled her eyes. "So dad, what are we doing now?"

"I really don't know. Gustavo?" Charles asked.

"Lunch?" Gustavo asked.

Everyone just shrugged and they headed to lunch. They arrived at a local restaurant where everyone hung out.

"Table for the adults and table for the teens?" Charles said.

"Read my mind dad." Scarlet said, planting a kiss on his cheek.


	4. The Decision

(Song: What Can I say? by Carrie Underwood)

BIg Time Rush:

They sat down and read over their menus, even though the boys already knew what they wanted and it was _not_ on the menu. Each of the boys stared at their claimed girl, smiling.

"Find anything you like?" James asked.

"The wings sound good." Scarlet said, looking up. "What says you girls?"

"Wings." The other girls agreed.

The boys looked at each other and smiled. Scarlet seemed like the head of the group, sort of. James received warning glances from his three other friends, about Scarlet. He shook his head, understanding. They ordered their food and ate in silence. Once they paid, they headed back to the studio.

"You guys wanna tour?" Logan asked, his gaze on Lila.

"Why not? Scarlet?" Lila asked, turning towards Scarlet.

"Sure." Scarlet said, smiling.

The boys led the girls around the building until the ran into Gustavo.

"Ah, the dogs. I need you in the recording studio, now!" Gustavo shouted. "Oh, and you four as well." He pointed to the girls.

The Girls:

"Wait, I don't understand. Where is my dad?" Scarlet asked.

"He left, but said I could borrow you four for the afternoon. The new song that was written needs some girls voices." Gustavo said.

The girls shrugged and nodded, following Gustavo and the boys. They went into the large recording studio and looked over the music they were given.

Scarlet: _Piercing words, eyes are red, Watched your tail lights in the rain _Lila:_ Empty heart filled with regret, I know we were both to blame _Rose:_ And I'm not sorry that it's over, Before the way we let it end _Katalina:_ So I said all I had to say, In letters that I threw away _Scarlet:_ And you should know, please believe me _Lila:_ I've picked up the phone a thousand times _Rose:_ And tried to dial your number _Katalina:_ But it's been so long _S/L:_ It's never easy _R/K:_ It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way _Girls:_ What can I say? _Boys:_ How did it come to this? _Both_: I think about you all the time _Kendall:_ It's no excuse, but I wish _James:_ That I never made you cry _Logan:_ I'm not sorry that it's over _Carlos:_ But for the way we let it end _Both:_ I couldn't find the words to say-, And you should know, please believe me, I've picked up the phone a thousand times, And tried to dial your number, But it's been so long, It's never easy, It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way. _Girls:_ So what can I say? (What can I say?) _Boys:_ What can I say? (What can I say?) _Boys:_ I hate to think all you had of me _

_(_Girls:_ I said all I had to say) _Boys:_ Is a memory I left you, the space between what was meant to be _

_(_Girls:_ In letters that I threw away) _Boys:_ And the mess that it turned into _Girls:_ And you should know, please believe me _Both:_ I've picked up the phone a thousand times, And tried to dial your number, And it's been so long, It's never easy, It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way. _Boys:_ It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way Girls: What can I say? _Both:_ What can I say? (What can I say?)_

"And cut! That was awesome." Gustavo said.

"Amazing? Their voices melt together so well!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Uh, girls?" Gustavo asked.

"What?" they answered.

"Would you mind singing a demo CD? I think I found the girl group I've been looking for!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"A...what?" Scarlet asked.

"I want you to become part of Rocque Records. I've already talked to your dad about it Scarlet, and he is calling the other three's parents. So? Will you?" he asked.


	5. The Answer

Scarlet looked at her friends, then over to the four stars. She caught James' eye and something in them made her say yes.

"Awesome! Okay, dogs, out of the studio. Doggets, what do you wanna sing?." Gustavo said.

They looked at each other and all four of them recognized the song they wanted to sing. They looked up, mouthed it and gave a thumb-ups.

All: _La, la, la, la..._

Scarlet:_ Mister invisible, tell me how did I miss you boy? How could you have never caught my eye? Were you there all along or were you just shy? Mister I never noticed you, tell me that you ain't got a girl at home. See you're a catch, I wanna snatch you up. I know that I slept on you, now I woke up._

Rose: _Boy how did I miss that smile, your style, your game, juicy. _

Scarlet:_ If you lick your lips one more time, boy you about to have it._

All: _Cause I like it smooth like that, you're cool like that, must be good like that, I can tell by that I'm gonna love the way you love me, I'm gonna love the way you love me. Starin' at you too like that, ooh like that, what it do like that, how you do all that, I'm gonna love the way you love me, you're gonna love the way you love me._

_La, la, la, la... (La, la, la, la)_

Lila:_ So come with me and walk for awhile. Can I spring you outta here and talk for awhile? Gotta know what's the deal with you, Mister now I'm really feeling you._

Katalina: _Cause I even like the way you sip your drink. Just enough ice on you to make me think. What I gotta do for you to scoop me up? And what I gotta say to be the one you touch?_

S:_ Boy how did I miss that smile-_

R: _that smile-_

S: _your style-_

R: _your style-_

S: _your game-_

R: _your game-_

S: _juicy._

R: _juicy--_

S: _If you got a little extra time, then won't you let me have it? Yeah..._

All: _Cause I like it smooth like that, you're cool like that, must be good like that, I can tell by that I'm gonna love the way you love me, I'm gonna love the way you love me. Starin' at you too like that, ooh like that, what it do like that, how you do all that, I'm gonna love the way you love me, you're gonna love the way you love me._

R: _I like how your T-shirt cut you right and how you melt me deep inside. Oh, you're running in a different league, don't make me chase you, boy, you know I'm game. By the way you're rockin' it in them Nike's, won't you let me play on your team tonight? We can go one-on-one, you and me. That's the way it should be, yeah... _

All: _Cause I like it smooth like that, you're cool like that, must be good like that, I can tell by that..._

S: _I'm gonna love the way you love me, I'm gonna love the way you love me._

All: _Starin' at you too like that, ooh like that, what it do like that, how you do all that._

S: _I'm gonna love the way you love me, you're gonna love the way you love me._

"And cut!" Gustavo yelled.

"Well, how'd we do?" Scarlet asked.

"You-" Carlos started.

"Guys-" Logan continued.

"Were-" Kendall said.

"Amazing!" James finished.

The four girls blushed. The spent the rest of the late afternoon really just singing and hanging out. When night settled over Los Angeles, the eight teens were ready to call it quits. Scarlet's had called earlier and arranged a car to pick up the four girls when they were ready to leave.

"Hey, um, could we catch a ride home with you guys?" Logan asked Lila.

"Why not? That okay Scarlet?" Lila asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure. Save gas since we are both going to the same place." Scarlet said.

The car finally showed up and the teens loaded in. James sat next to Scarlet, Logan sat next to Lila, Carlos sat next to Rose and Kendall next to Katalina. The girls weren't used to be up this late singing and what-not, so they instantly crashed when they got themselves comfortable in the car. It took 10 minutes to get to the Palm Woods.


	6. Author's Note

Hey there guys!! I'm about to upload some more chapters, but I need to correct something that my computer refuses me from doing. At the beginning, it said Scarlet's _parents _but it should really by Scarlet's _dad_. her mom isn't around anymore so if you see in the beginning, anything that says _parents_ or _mom _ its supposed to be _dad_. Thank ya

xoxo

psychncislover


	7. Revelation

(Song: What Hurts the Most by Cascada)

BTR:

"Should we wake them up?" Carlos asked as the four guys stared at the sleeping girls.

"No, they seemed pretty tired." Logan said.

"Carry them to the room? They don't look that heavy." James offered.

"Seems we're going to have too. Question is what room they are in." Kendall said.

"We'll ask the front desk." Logan said,

"And that's why you're the smart." Kendall said.

They guys each grabbed one of the girls and carried them bridal-style into the lobby. They got a few strange stares, but they didn't really care. They walked over to the front desk and waited until the deskman looked at them.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at the sleeping girls in their arms.

"What room is Scarlet McCormick staying in?" James asked.

"Why would you need that information?" the deskman asked.

"This," showing Scarlet, "is Scarlet McCormick. She and her three friends were recording with us and on the ride back they crashed."

"Fine. They are staying in...5560 and 5562, adjoining rooms. Here is a key." the deskman said, handing the key to James.

They walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. They got in and pressed the appropriate floor and waited until they arrived. They found the rooms and entered. James put Scarlet in what looked like her bed, and Logan put Lila in the bed next to Scarlet's; Carlos and Kendall did the same thing in the other room.

"Well, why don't we do the same and get some sleep." Kendall said, "I'm beat."

The four teens agreed and headed to their rooms.

The Girls:

"_Mom, no! Where are you going? Mom! WAIT!" _Scarlet suddenly sprung up from her bed. It was another one of her nightmares about her mom. Scarlet looked around the quiet, dark room and waited until her heart rate slowed. When she was able to think clearly again, she suddenly realized she was in her room, in her bed. Last thing she remembered was being in the car, loosing her battle with sleep. She decided she would worry about it later. She got up from her bed and looked for her jacket.

Whenever Scarlet wakes up from a terrible dream, being by water usually helps calm her down. Scarlet was lazily walking by the calm pool water and thinking about her mother, tears freely flowing down her pale cheek. Scarlet's mom died three years ago in a freak accident. Ever since then, her father drowned himself in his work and Scarlet shut down, never showing any emotion. The only people who have ever seen her break down are her three closest friends. She couldn't take the quiet anymore, so she put in her headphones and turned on her iPod. She chose one of her favorite songs that matched her mood at the moment and sung along.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me. What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watchin' you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been and not seein' that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do. It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go. But I'm doin it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret but I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken. What hurts the most, is being so close and having so much to say and watchin' you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been and not seein' that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me. What hurts the most, is being so close and having so much to say and watchin' you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been and not seein' that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do. What hurts the most, is being so close and having so much to say and watchin' you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been and not seein' that lovin' you is what I was tryin' to do._

Scarlet sat near a big fire pit outside and put her face in her hands and sobbed. She let out every emotion that she bottled up since two years when she had her first break down. She let sobs rack through her body, draining her energy. She was so upset, she didn't realize that someone was with her, rubbing her back. She looked up through her hair and saw Lila sitting next to her.

"Your mom?" Lila asked. Scarlet nodded. "Oh sweetie. What is it this time?"

Scarlet couldn't answer at that moment when another round of tears hit her eyes and fell down her face. Lila buried her in a hug until Scarlet calmed down.

"Lila, this feels right." Scarlet said.

Lila looked confused. "What does?"

"This, this singing thing. It feels like my mom would want me to do it, that she would be proud of me." Scarlet said, wiping left over tears away.

"First of, your mom would be proud no matter what. Second, I agree. I mean, we all love singing and this seems right. Big Time Rush isn't that bad either. I kinda think Logan is cute." Lila said.

Scarlet smiled. "Thanks Lila. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Hey, I try." Lila said, smiling. "Are you going to be okay?"

Scarlet smiled a huge, genuine smile. "Yes, Lila. I'm going to be okay."

"Good. Now, let's get back up to the room. We need to sleep." Lila said, standing up.

"You're right, like usual." Scarlet said, walking to catch up with Lila.

Scarlet settled back into her bed and clutched the necklace that hung around her neck. "I'll make you proud mom," she whispered, "I promise."


	8. Rise and Shine

Scarlet, Lila, Rose and Katalina were all sleeping soundly when loud banging on the their doors brought them back to the land of the living.

"Go away!" Lila yelled, covering her head with a pillow. The banging continued.

"Someone get the door!" Rose yelled from her room.

"I'll get it." Scarlet yelled, getting up from the warmth of her bed.

Scarlet was still in her pajamas when she opened the door to find the members of Big Time Rush standing outside her door.

"What?" Scarlet asked.

BTR

The guys did not expect to find Scarlet in her pajamas when the door opened. James was probably the most shocked, since she was only wearing short golden yellow soffees and a gray spaghetti-strap top.

"What?" she asked, obviously not happy about being woken up.

"Gustavo wanted us to get you." Logan said, peering around Scarlet, hoping to get a peek of Lila.

"Yeah, your demo was accepted and he wants you at RR immediately to meet someone who will sign the deal, but he wants to meet you four first." Kendall said.

That woke Scarlet up. "Oh! Okay. I'll get them all up and we'll meet you down in the lobby in, say, 30 minutes?"

"Sure. Oh and Kelly wanted us to tell you to 'wear something nice.'" Kendall said.

The door shut and the boys went down to the elevators. They exited into the lobby and sat on the sofas, waiting for the girls.

"That was easy. I thought she was going to rip our heads off when she answered the door. Didn't you James?" Carlos said, looking at James.

James still looked a little shocked. "Huh?"

"Never mind." Carlos said with a laugh.

They guys were talking and after about 20 minutes, they started to hear the gasps and saw people staring. When they looked over to where the stares were, they saw the Jennifers. When they first arrived at the Palm Woods, they were instantly fighting each other for a Jennifer. But now, after yesterday, they could care less. The Jennifers noticed the members of Big Time Rush not staring at them and walked over.

"Hey guys!" they all said.

"Hey Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer." Kendall said.

"Are you guys okay?" a Jennifer asked.

"Perfectly fine. Why?" Logan asked.

"No reason." Another Jennifer said.

The Girls:

"Is this a good one?" Lila asked for the ump-teenth time.

"YES!" Scarlet semi-shouted at her friend. "You. Are. Gorgeous."

"Okay." Lila said with a smug style.

The girls went into overdrive when Scarlet told them the news. Clothes were being thrown around, the bathroom looked like a battlefield. When they finally settled on their outfits, they looked in the mirror. Scarlet was wearing a nile-colored Adrianna Papell Belted Faux Wrap dress with a surplice bodice and pleated A-line skirt with a black belt around the waist. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with ringlets of hair spilling over and down. Lila was wearing a fuchsia Trina Turk 'Statuesque' Ponte Knit dress with a fitted Empire bodice and deeply slit V-neckline. Her hair was in a french-braid wrapped around in a bun. Rose was wearing a heather gray Donna Ricco Belted Jersey dress with a wide, asymmetrical collar that folded over the shoulders and a black belt nicely darted through the waist for a tailored fit. Her dark hair was in its classic ringlets down her back. Katalina was in a black Ralph Lauren Crepe dress with an Empire bodice in a gleaming silk charmeuse with a scooped and pleated neckline. Her hair was straightened, then fluffed a bit and hung over her shoulders. All the girls were wearing matching black 3" heel sandals. When they applied their make-up and grabbed their purses, they left their rooms.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Maybe he will want us to sing for him!!" Rose said, bouncing on her toes in the elevator.

"Chill yourself Rose! Your going to give yourself a heart attack." Lila said, putting her hands on Rose' shoulders.

"I can't! This is, like, our dreams coming true!" Rose said, continuing to bounce.

Scarlet and Katalina were watching their two friends and rolled their eyes.

Katalina turned to Scarlet. "You okay? You keep fingering your necklace."

Scarlet caught herself, and dropped her hand. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Your mom?" Katalina guessed.

"Yeah. I had another break down last night after another horrible dream." Scarlet said.

"I thought heard you and Lila coming in last night, but I was so tired, I forgot about it. Are you sure this is what you want?" Katalina asked.

Scarlet smiled. "I do. And so would my mom. This is our chance, Kat."

Katalina smiled and turned to look at Rose and Lila again. "Will you two knock it off before Scarlet has to slap you again?"

Rose and Lila immediately stopped trying to ruin each others hair. "Sorry."

The doors of the elevator slid open to reveal the lobby, Big Time Rush and 3 other girls.

"I wonder who those are?" Scarlet mused aloud. Her other friends shrugged. "Let's go."

The girls walked over to where the guys were sitting. They didn't look all to happy at the moment, but their eyes instantly came alive when they caught sight of the girls. It looked like their brain-functions shut off.

Scarlet laughed. "I think we broke them."

Rose, who was still bouncing with excitement, laughed really loud and walked over to Carlos. "Are you okay?" No response. She turned to look at the other girls. "Yeah, we broke them. Bad us."

"Well, until they, uh, fix themselves, let's introduce ourselves to their friends." Scarlet turned to the three girls who looked rather angry. "Hi, I'm Scarlet and these are Lila, Rose and Katalina."

One of the girls stepped up. "I'm Jennifer, and these other two are Jennifer as well. Around here, though, we are known as the Jennifers. Where are you guys off to?"

"To Rocque Records." Rose said excitably.

"Why?" one of the Jennifers asked.

"To sign a deal." Katalina said rather cooly. She didn't like the looks of the Jennifers.

"You guys are singers?" one of them asked in a rather unpleasant voice.

"Yeah." Lila said.

Scarlet pretended to look down at a watch she didn't have. "Oh, look at the time. We need to go." She looked over at the boys who were still not moving. "Am I going to have to slap them?"

"I think you should." Lila said, and the other two nodded.

Scarlet sighed and walked over to each of the boys and slapped them across the face. Each guy came back rather quickly.

"What happened?" James asked, looking around.

"You left us for a minute." Scarlet said, smiling. "But we need to go. Nice to meet you Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer."

The eight singers left the hotel and got in the RR car sent for them. The girls were rather quiet, really nervous about the deal.

"You guys have nothing to worry about." James said, patting Scarlet on the hand.

Scarlet felt the electric zips move up her hand when he patted it. She shook off the feeling and gave him a smile. "I hope so."

The car was silent until they reached Rocque Records. They unloaded from the car and followed the guys to where the meeting was.

"Ah, the dogge-I mean ladies. How was your ride over here?" Gustavo asked.

"Fine, thank you." Scarlet said, sitting down in one of the chairs, the others following in pursuit.

"So," said the unknown man in a suit, "I listened to your demo and I have to say I haven't heard anything quite like it before. It was new and refreshing. After going over it a couple of time, we could also hear how well the four of your voices blend together. That is really hard to come across these days. I would love to sign you to Rocque Records."

The girls looked at each other and started to squeal, Rose the loudest. "Thank you!" They all shouted together.

"By the way, my name is Terry Anderson. The head of the head. I'll be in touch. Gustavo." He left with Gustavo following him.

When suit guy, Terry, left, the girls stood up and hugged the living daylights out of each other.

Gustavo walked back into the room. "Okay, now that you are officially my property, we need to get started."

"On what?" Scarlet asked, stepping away from her friends.

"Dancing, harmonies, style, etc. Terry expects an album in a month and a half. You doggets need to get to work." Gustavo said.


	9. Strike a Pose

"Style?" Lila asked.

"You each need a style." Gustavo explained. "Kelly!"

"Yes?" his assistant asked.

"Get these doggets into wardrobe. I want them with a stye by the end of the day!" Gustavo ordered. "You, dogs, come with me. We have harmonies to work on."

The four new stars watched as the boys walked away with Gustavo and then turned to face Kelly.

"Hey girls. Okay, follow me. We need to asses your different tastes in style and get you a wardrobe that matches you." Kelly said, pushing them into a room. "Good luck."

"You are the new talent?" asked a young-ish woman with hazel eyes and light brunette hair.

"That would be us." Scarlet answered for all of them.

"Okay. My name is Laley Spokensom. You can call me Lal. I'm the head of anything fashion around here. Now, give me the catwalk-360. I need to get a feel for your style." The lady named Laley said.

Each of the girls glanced to each other and shrugged. They walked up, did the 360 spin and walked back down. "That good?" Scarlet asked.

"Perfect! Just by your choices with these outfits, I can tell what to put you in." Lal said. She pointed to Scarlet. "You are defiantly the preppy one of the group. And with the blonde hair and blue eyes, it is perfect!"

"Really?" Scarlet asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Yes, now, go off with my assistant there and she will fit you with a dress for this evening." Lal said, turning toward Lila.

"Wait!" Scarlet exclaimed. "What is happening this evening?"

"Oh, Gustavo didn't tell you? Well, you guys are going this fancy dinner with Big Time Rush and Gustavo. It basically is held to show off the new talent each record producer obtained since the last dinner. But this year, it is at a club. Nothing to worry about. Now go with her." Lal said, shooing Scarlet away.

Lila watched as Lal circled her, looking at her outfit. "Well?"

"You are defiantly alternative/rock-vintage fashion. You like out there things and aren't afraid to wear things that people think are weird." She called another assistant over. "Get this one into the alt/rock dress we have." Lila was ushered away. "Now, Rose. You have the classic chic look. You like things that most people won't wear this time. It suits you. You go off with that assistant to get fitted." Rose was pulled away into another room. "Katalina, that's a pretty name. You have a more casual chic going on with you. You aren't the type to wear short skirts or low-low cut shirts that are too tight. You will come with me and I'll get you all gussied up." Lal grabbed Katalina's hand and pulled her into yet another room.

About an hour later, the girls were dress and ready to go. The party was at six and it was now four thirty. The girl were let out of their individual room and, for the first time since they entered this room, saw each other.

"You guys look amazing!" Scarlet said to her three friends.

"I'm with Scarlet on that one." Lila said with a smile.

"This dress is so, shiny!" Rose said with a laugh, her hands touching her shirt.

"I like my outfit." Katalina said with a small smile.

Scarlet was wearing a silver spaghetti-strap dress with a purple suede flower stud belt and purple suede sandal-heels. Around her neck was a silver plated necklace and in her ears were silver bows. On her eyelids was a light purple eyeshadow and on her lashes was a blue sapphire mascara. Her blonde hair was curled in soft waves that went down her back.

Lila was wearing a black sleeveless corset tucked into a leather sequin mini skirt with a sequin sleeveless blazer over the corset and blue verni heels. Around her waist was a black nylon belt. Around her neck was a short layered jet and hematite tone necklace and a dark beaded bangle clasped to her wrist. Her eyelids were dusted with silver eyeshadow and her lashed coated with black mascara. Her hair was tousled and curled around her shoulders.

Rose was wearing a tannish mink draped top tucked into a tan and black stretch jersey skirt and matching peep-toe high heel shoes. Around her neck was a pendant necklace and a chocolate button bracelet around her wrist. Her eyelids were covered in shiny brown eyeshadow and her eyelashes were covered in brown mascara; 'Just Bitten' lipstick covered her lips. Her hair was half-put up and the down hair straightened.

Katalina was wearing a green blouson with navy wide leg trousers and green suede lace-up ankle boots. Around her neck was a turquoise locket necklace, in her ears were acrylic metal inlay earrings and a triple row turquoise bead bracelet around her wrist. Her eyelids were dusted with turquoise glimmer and black mascara. Her hair was put in a high ponytail and curled.

"Thank you Lal!" All four girls yelled, throwing their arms around her.

"You are so welcome my little lovelies!" Lal said, hugging them back.

"Where are my doggets?" they heard Gustavo yell.

"Stop yelling Gussy, baby. Your little doggies are in here, all ready to go." Lal said with a wink. "Go, go out and strut your stuff!"

They thanked her again and walked out of the fashion area. They were met by Kelly in a knee-length red dress and Gustavo in a black tux; the members of Big Time Rush were a well in tuxedos and they looked good. The girls were sure that their mouths were as wide as they guys' mouthes at the moment. Scarlet pinched herself and shook her head.

"You guys clean up nice." She said, her voice shaking everyone out of their shocked state.

"Could say the same for you." James said, eyeing Scarlet.

"Okay, dogs and doggets, I need you guys to impress. My old rival from college, one who thinks everything he does is better than me, is going to be there. I want to show him that I got the better dogs this time! Everyone pick a partner to walk in with and head to the limo." Gustavo said.

"Wait!" Scarlet shouted.

"Yes?" Gustavo said, turning around.

"What's our band name?" Scarlet asked.

"Haven't really thought about it. Let's see." Gustavo walked around, thinking. "I got it! How about 'Winter Roses'?"

"Winter Roses?" Scarlet asked, looking at her friends.

"Yeah! Some of you are a little cold, but you're all as pretty as roses! It is perfect!" Gustavo said.

"Winter Roses?" Scarlet asked her friends.

"Winter Roses." They agreed.

The girls smiled. "So, who are we pairing up with?" Scarlet whispered-asked her friends.

"I want Logan." Lila whispered back.

"Fine by me, I want Carlos." Rose whispered.

"I'll take Kendall." Kat whispered.

"Leaves me with James." Scarlet said with a smile.

"Are you doggets coming or what?" Gustavo yelled.

"Oh, we're coming." Rose said, running ahead of the group to the limo.

"And let the fun begin." Lila muttered to her two other friends.


	10. Poor Names and Him

It took about 10 minutes to get to the club where the event was being held. The eight teens were talking in the limo the whole way there, trying to pass the time.

"Okay my dogs, its show time. Don't embarrass me." Gustavo said as they pulled up to the red carpet that lead to the club.

The limo door opened and Gustavo got out, followed by Kelly. The eight teens got out and paired up. The cameras were flashing and news people were asking questions. They finally made it into the club and the girls sighed.

"Geez. News casters are animals!" Rose exclaimed, still holding on to Carlos' arm.

"Agreed. They scare me." Lila said, clutching Logan's arm.

"Well, we got past them. Let's catch up with Gustavo!" Scarlet said, pulling on James' arm.

They ran to catch up to Gustavo, who was talking to someone the teens didn't recognize.

"Ah, here are my people!" Gustavo said, turning to face them. "Gregory, this is Big Time Rush," he pointed to the boys, "and this is my newly discovered girl group Winter Roses." he pointed to the girls. "Who do you have?"

"We, this is my boy group The G Project and my girl group Hot Gals." Gregory said, motioning to the teens behind them.

Scarlet felt like she was punched in the stomach. All the color left her face and she let go of James' arm. "Um, Lila?" she whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Bathroom. Now." She whispered urgently.

Lila shrugged and motioned the other two to follow. When they entered the bathroom, they found a very distressed, panicky Scarlet pacing the entire length of the bathroom, her heels clacking along with her. Katalina checked all the stalls for anybody else, then locked the door.

"Okay, what is with you Scarlet?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, you're paler than your usual pale." Katalina said.

"Spill Scarlet." Lila said, stopping in front of her.

Scarlet took a couple of deep breaths and looked at her friends. "He is out there."

"Who?" Lila asked.

"Oh, nobody but the person who, along with the death, caused my first catastrophic break down." Scarlet said sarcastically.

The three girls stared their friend, mouths not working. They knew who Scarlet was talking about and they were not happy.

"You don't mean-" Rose started.

"Yeah, I do." Scarlet said, leaning up against the sink countertop.

"Why the heck is he here?" Lila asked, now pacing.

"He was part of that badly named band." Scarlet said.

"Why? If I remember correctly, he couldn't sing." Katalina said, coming to stand next to Scarlet.

"Guess they'll take even the worse talent these days." Rose said with a smile.

Scarlet smiled a small smile. "That's true."

"So, you ready to go face your past?" Katalina asked.

"Few more minutes?" Scarlet asked.

Her friends just nodded.

BTR

"Where are the girls?" Gustavo asked.

"Bathroom." James said.

Gustavo just shrugged and turned back to Gregory.

"They've been in there for awhile." Logan said.

"They didn't look like they needed to go." Carlos said.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked.

"I just meant that it didn't like they needed to use the bathroom. Last thing I saw was Scarlet going pale and dragging the girls to the bathroom." Carlos said.

"Scarlet?" James asked.

"Yeah, she had a weird expression on her face and ran off into the bathroom." Carlos said.

"Yeah, I heard her whispering with Lila before she left." Logan said.

"About what?" James said, looking over to where the bathrooms were.

"Don't really know." Logan said with a shrug.

The guys heard someone walking over and looked to see the girls coming back. Scarlet looked a tad pale, but better.

"You okay?" James asked Scarlet when she came back to stand next to him.

"Yeah." Scarlet said with a smile.


	11. On Stage

(Song: Dangerous by Cascada)

The Girls

Scarlet spotted her ex-boyfriend, Drew, standing with the rest of his bandmates. She thought back to two years, when she dated him. It had been a year since her mom died, and she became part of the world again. They had gone out and Scarlet thought everything was going well, until she found out he cheated on her multiple times. It was the hardest thing Lila had ever done, telling her and breaking the happy Scarlet finally found. But Scarlet knew it was true, since Lila would never lie to her. It was the night that the Lila, Rose and Katalina found Scarlet loosing it. They stayed with her the entire night, calming her down. It took a few weeks to bring Scarlet back, but by then she never showed any emotion, becoming a rock and never letting anybody (but her three closest friends) in.

"We'll leave you young people to converse and such." Gregory said.

"I want you to show them whose boss." Gustavo whispered to them.

"Play nice, please." Kelly said, leaving with Gustavo.

"Well," one of the guys from the other band said. "why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Chris." He had shaggy brunette hair and green eyes.

"I'm Cassie," a girl with long black hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Elliot," a guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes said.

"I'm Eden," a girl with short red hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Peter," a guy with short black hair and green eyes said.

"I'm Lezlie," a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Nikki," a girl with matching blonde hair and brown eyes said.

"And I'm Drew." the ex said. He had brown hair and blue-brown eyes.

Lila, who was hidden behind Logan, threw a smirk over at the cheater. Lila looked over at Katalina and Rose, who were doing the same thing. She glanced over at Scarlet and she was hiding behind James, trying to stay hidden.

"Well, I'm Kendall, that's James," he pointed to James, "that's Carlos and that's Logan," he said, pointing to Carlos and Logan. "These are the new girls, Katalina, Rose, Lila and-."

"Oh, trust me, we've met." Lila interrupted, pointing towards Drew.

"Lila? Katalina? Rose?" Drew asked, dumbfounded. "Wait, if your here, where is-."

"None of your business!" Rose snapped.

"It's okay Rose." Scarlet said, coming out from behind James. "Hi Drew."

"Wow Scarlet, you look good." Drew said, walking over towards her.

"I don't think so." Lila said cooly, standing in front of Scarlet.

"You guys know him?" James whispered to Katalina.

"Him and Scarlet dated." Katalina whispered back.

"Past tense?" James asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Bad break-up. He cheated on her, but she ended it. But it hit her hard." Katalina whispered.

Lila was still in her stand-off with Drew. "Just leave her alone. You've already done enough."

"Come on, that was two years ago." Drew said, trying to get around Lila.

"Yeah, but you don't know how hard it hit her. She just finally started to get better after her mother died. You made her a little happier, then you shove it in her face. Do not come near her." Lila said, pushing him backwards.

"Lila..." Scarlet whispered to her friend.

"No Scarlet. I'm handling this now." Lila whispered to Scarlet. She turned back to Drew. "Now you and your badly named band get away. I am not in a good mood now and if I do something rash, well, you'll know. Come on now Logan, I want to dance. Scarlet, bring James and let's dance." Lila turned, grabbed Logan's arm and Scarlet's arm, who grabbed James' arm, and went out to the dance floor.

"Well, now I want to dance!" Rose said. "Come on Carlos!" She grabbed his arm and followed her other two friends.

"Well?" Katalina asked, turning towards Kendall.

"Let's dance." He said with a smile.

The song 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga came on and the girls smiled. They girls danced with the guys through 4 songs before the got tired.

"That was fun!" Scarlet said, sitting on James' lap, since there was only four chairs at a table they found.

"I'm tired." Lila said, sitting in Logan's lap.

"How can you guys be tired? I'm full of energy!" Rose exclaimed, but still sitting down on Carlos' lap.

"Rose, you never get tired." Katalina said with a laugh, sitting on Kendall's lap.

Gustavo came over to where they were sitting and pulled up another chair. "How are my dogs doing?"

"Oh just terrific." Lila said sarcastically.

Gustavo ignored her tone. "There about to start the speaking portion, then it goes to the talent part. Doggets, here is a song that is going to be on your album that was recently. Learn it. And remember the dancing you were doing the first time we heard you singing?" The girls nodded. "Do that, it was good. Now dogs, they only allow one group out of every record producer to sing, so you don't mind that they're singing, do you?"

"Not at all." They said.

"Okay good. Now, be quiet the speaking is starting." Gustavo said, turning towards the stage.

The girls were pouring over the new song while some old dude was talking. It was pure luck that all four girls could memorize songs pretty easily. By the time they finished memorizing their parts, the talking stopped and Gustavo was being called up.

"Hello. My name is Gustavo Rocque, head of Rocque Records. The talent I'm going to show tonight is my newly discovered girl band, Winter Roses. The song they are singing tonight is called Dangerous, and it will be one of their songs on their first album. Winter Roses, come on up." Gustavo said, waving to them.

"Well, here we go. Y'all ready?" Scarlet asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lila said.

"Let's do this!" Rose exclaimed.

"What Rose said." Katalina said.

"Good luck." The guys said.

They walked over to the stage and got on it. They got into their positions when the music started to play.

Scarlet: _Don't know anything about you. So close, just a touch away. Your love hits me like no other. _

Lila:_ They say I'm a true believer. I know, something's taking over now. I wanna run but I don't know how. You just crossed my border now. Just a kiss away..._

All:_ Give me a break, I'm melting away. You're so dangerous or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind. I'm out of control, cause you want it all. You're so dangerous. My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes. Dangerous. _

Rose: _Don't you push it to the limit. Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch. No doubt, I wanna be your lover._

Katalina: _They say, just a pretender. I know something's taking over now. I wanna run but I don't know how. You just crossed my border now. Standing face to face._

All: _Give me a break, I'm melting away. You're so dangerous or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind. I'm out of control, cause you want it all. You're so dangerous. My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes. Dangerous. I'm out of control cause you want it all. You're so dangerous. My biggest mistake, I'm blinded by your eyes._

The applause was thunderous. They brought the house down. They bowed and got off the stage and sat back down.

"You guys were really good." James said, bringing his arms around Scarlet's waist.

Scarlet shivered a bit when he did that. "Thanks."

"Where did you guys learn to sing?" Logan asked.

"No where. We just have always loved to sing." Lila said, leaning back against Logan.

They sat and talked for the rest of the night, enjoying each others company. It was around midnight when Gustavo finally announced they could leave. They went outside and got into the limo. Scarlet was really tired. Avoiding your ex, dancing with your new crush and singing wore her out. She laid her head down on James' shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Lila, Rose and Kat did the same thing.

In a matter of a few days, the girls had gone from nobodies to singers. It was going to be a rocky road, but they weren't alone.


	12. A Few Weeks Later

A Few Weeks Later...

The Girls were busy getting their new album ready...

Videos were all over the Internet from their performance that night at the dinner and they were becoming popular...

Along with getting even closer to the boys of Big Time Rush...

Life was going great for all of them...


	13. The Following Weeks

(Song: Ready or Not by Cascada)

"Doggets!" Gustavo yelled.

"We're here Gustavo. Calm down." Scarlet said, walking around the corner with Lila, Rose and Katalina. "Now, what is so important."

"You have to record one more song for your album." Gustavo said, gaining a groan from the girls.

"Gustavo!" Rose said.

"We've already recorded 10 songs and rehearsed over a dozen dance moves over the last few weeks!" Katalina said.

"Well, they want 11 songs on the album. Now, in the recording studio. The new song will be in there as well." Gustavo said, walking into the control room.

"Let's get this one more song over with." Scarlet said, walking toward the recording studio, the others following.

They looked over the song, called 'Ready or Not', and gave a thumbs up. They were ready to start.

Lila: _What is my destination? Spinning so fast I can't slow down. I lose my head when you're around, yeah._

Scarlet: _Don't tell me to run away from this. Cause you've got the love I can't resist. How can I breathe? How should I feel? Holding me back..._

All: _Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me. Makes me want to be somebody I'm not. Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me. Take your chance boy, ready or not. Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me. Makes me want to be somebody I'm not. Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me. Take your chance boy ready, ready or not._

Katalina: _Longing for inspiration. Somehow you turn me inside out. I need an explanation now, right now._

Rose: _Don't tell me to run away from this. Cause you got the love I can't resist. How can I breathe? How should I feel? Holding me back..._

All: _Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me. Makes me want to be somebody I'm not. Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me. Take your chance boy, ready or not. Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me. Makes me want to be somebody I'm not. Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me. Take your chance boy ready, ready or not. Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me. Make me want to be somebody I'm not. Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me. Take your chance boy, ready or not. Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me. Makes me want to be somebody I'm not. Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me. Take your chance boy ready, ready or not._

"And cut!" Gustavo yelled. "Excellent doggets. Get this song on the album pronto. It goes out next week!" he yelled, walking away.

"Finally! Now we can go back and relax by the pool." Scarlet said.

"Sorry girls. You guys are needed." Kelly said, meeting them out in the hallway.

"For what?" Lila asked.

"You and Big Time Rush are due for a press conference. Mandatory." Kelly said in an apologetic tone. "You guys need to go to wardrobe. The guys will be arriving any minute and I need to break the news to them. Go." Kelly walked down the hallway, away from them.

The girls sighed and headed towards wardrobe. "Hello my lovelies!" Lal said, gathering them in a hug.

"Hi Lal. We're here." Scarlet said.

"That you are. Press conference, right?" The girls nodded. "Got the perfect outfits. Into your rooms and I'll get your wardrobe." Lal said, pushing the girls into individual rooms they had gotten assigned a couple of weeks ago.

Scarlet received a gray silk-crepe embellished dress with gray stripped pumps. On her shoulder was a leather shoulder bag and in her ears were gray circle earrings. She had silver eyeshadow on and also wore round-frame oversized acetate sunglasses. Her hair was straightened and let down over her shoulders.

Lila put on a black chiffon tank and black knitted jersey pants. She wore grey booties and held a black clutch. She wore silver/crystal teardrop earrings and a silver feather bracelet around her wrist. Her make-up played up her eyes and she also wore black sunglasses. Her hair was curled and the top-half pinned back.

Rose wore a yoke ruffle top over a printed chiffon skirt with a brown belt with a bow. On her feet were brown rocha heels and held a piccolo sofia clutch. Around her neck was a gold brass necklace and 4 thin brown bangles around her wrist. Her make-up played up her brown eyes and she also wore brown sunglasses. Her hair was in a curled ponytail.

Katalina had on a gray sleeveless silk-chiffon ruffle top and super stove pipe skinny jeans. She wore black fogler heels and had on a blue leather bag. Around her neck was a woven chain necklace and in her ears were green jade chandelier earrings. She had on little make-up and also wore black sunglasses. Her hair was put in two low braided pig-tails.

"Just remember, if they asked who dressed you, say my name." Lal said, waving them out the door.

"And why are we doing this press conference?" Rose asked, placing her glasses on top of her head.

"Who knows? It is Hollywood after all." Lila said, putting her own sunglasses on her head.

"That's a explanation?" Katalina said, placing her glasses atop her own head.

"For Lila it is." Scarlet said with a giggle, her glasses already on her head.

"What questions do you think they'll ask? What if they asked about our love lives? Or about our family life? Or what about..." Lila kept going on and on and on, thinking of things the reporters _might_ ask.

Scarlet has learned to tune out Lila's insane ramblings. She was looking around, waiting for Kelly to appear with the guys so they could leave. She glanced over at her other two friends, who were doing the same thing as her, tuning Lila out. Scarlet started to laugh, she didn't know why, but she did. And once she started to laugh, Rose started to laugh and when both Rose and Scarlet were laughing, Lila joined in and Katalina had no choice but to laugh as well.

BTR

"And why are we doing this again Kelly?" Carlos had not stopped whining since they were told about the press conference.

"I told you for the 15th time Carlos, it is mandatory." Kelly again repeated.

"Mandated by who?" Logan asked.

"By...the people." Kelly said, obviously lying.

"Your lying to us Kelly. Why are lying?" Kendall asked, coming to a stop in front of Kelly.

"Well, you aren't exactly going to be the only group there. Besides the girls, two other groups will be speaking." Kelly explained.

"And those groups are?" James asked.

"The G Project and Hot Gals." Kelly whispered.

"And let me guess. Gustavo 'mandated' this conference because of that, right?" Kendall said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Kelly nodded.

"This should be fun." Carlos said, smiling.

Kelly and the guys were rounding a corner when they heard loud laughter. They came to a halt when they saw where the laughter was coming from. Before them laid the four girls of Winter Roses, on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Girls!" Kelly said over their laughter.

The four girls looked up and stopped laughing, seeing them standing their. They got off the floor and fixed their hair and picked up their glasses.

"What was so funny?" Carlos asked.

"I don't really know." Rose said, her finger on her chin.

"Yeah, Scarlet just started to laugh and we all followed in suit." Lila said with a shrug.

"And why were you laughing?" James asked Scarlet, studying her.

"Don't really know." Scarlet said, smiling.

"You guys are strange, you know that?" Kendall said.

"Oh yeah." Scarlet said.

"Trust me, we know." Rose said.

"Been told enough times." Katalina said.

"Don't bother us though. We embrace the strangeness." Lila said with a mock salute.

Kelly looked down at her watch. "We need to get going. Everyone in the limo."

"Shall we?" James asked, holding his arm out to Scarlet.

"We shall." Scarlet said with a smile, taking his arm.

The other three followed in pursuit and the eight singers headed to the limo with Kelly.


	14. The Press Conference

The Girls

Once they arrived at the press conference, though, the girls refused to come out of the limo. Well, actually, only one girl didn't want to leave but those four stuck together like glue so if one of them didn't do something, all of them didn't do it.

"No! No, no, no!" Scarlet said, planting her butt firm in the limo's seat.

"Scarlet, please be reasonable! If you, or the girls, don't go out there, they'll know something is up." Kelly said, begging apparent in her voice.

"Someone should of told me that scum bag was going to be here!" Scarlet semi-shouted.

Kelly sighed. "Please, guys, get them out of there. I'm going to hold off the reporters for a bit." She ran off towards the conference area.

"Girls, come on! Don't make us face the reporters and those two badly named bands alone!" Carlos said, pleading on his knees.

"We can't do it without you!" Logan said.

James got back into the limo and sat next to Scarlet. "Please Scarlet. You can't let that, well, scum bag as you put it, win. Go out there and show them who the better person is."

Scarlet looked up at him. For the first time in two years, she was feeling a strange sensation. It was in the pit of her stomach and made her feel a bit light-headed. Her face felt a little flushed and her heart was thumping irregularly. She smiled. If he was by her, she felt safe.

"Okay. I'll go." Scarlet said.

"Scarlet?" Lila said, a bit confused.

"Lila, I'm good, really." Scarlet said with a nod.

Lila saw a familiar spark in Scarlet's eyes and knew exactly what it meant. She felt the same way Scarlet did about James as she did about Logan. She'd bet money it was the same for Rose and Kat. She grabbed Scarlet's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Let's go," Lila said, getting out of the limo and grabbing on Logan's arm. "We're ready."

James got out of the limo next and pulled Scarlet out. He kept his arm around her waist as they walked to the conference area, not that Scarlet minded. She felt sparks snake their way up her spine and right back down. She liked this feeling. Kelly looked over and smiled, relieved that the girls finally came out. They quickly took their seats.

"Ah, Rocque Records prize groups." One reporter said.

"That would be us." Kendall said.

"So, tell me about yourselves, Big Time Rush." The reporter continued.

Scarlet kind of zoned out when they answered and studied the two groups across from them, particularly the slime bag staring at her. She felt his icky gaze on her since she entered the conference area and not looking too happy that James' arm was around her.

"So, the Winter Roses. How does it feel to be famous?" a reporter asked.

"It feels like we're famous." Rose answered, gaining a laugh from everyone.

"No, it's been awesome. Everyone is so friendly." Katalina said, always the polite one.

"What about you and Big Time Rush? You guys all get along?" another reporter asked.

"Big Time Rush is amazing. We are all friends and enjoy singing together." Lila answered, looking over at Logan.

"So, Scarlet. I heard that Drew, a member of The G Project, is an ex of yours. Care to elaborate?" a rather nosy reporter asked.

Scarlet took a deep breath and felt James squeeze her hand under the table. "Well, yes we did date, back where we all used to live. But it ended two years ago."

"Why?"

"The truth?" Rounds of nodding heads. "He cheated on me." Rounds of gasps. "Yeah, with several girls. I found out about it from Lila here, and it broke me. I won't lie when I say that it scarred me a bit, but I'm over it."

"Are you really over it Scar?" Drew said in a sarcastic tone.

Scarlet glared at him and turned back to the reporters. "Oh, I am over it. I cried, I sulked and I grew. Maybe some of us who are egotistical jerks should do the same." She threw a sickly sweet smile at him.

"I'm egotistical? Looks whose talking Ice Queen." Drew sneered.

Scarlet shuttered at the nickname people in her high school gave her. Her anger flared and when that happens, nothing good comes from it. But luckily, she has amazing friends.

"Shut your mouth Drew! You just can't stand that Scarlet moved on. Or was the one who broke it off!" Lila said with a smirk.

"Stop fighting her royal highness' battles Lila! I'm sure she can speak on her own." Drew said.

"What? Scared that I might say something true?" Lila said back, the reporters moving back and forth between them like a tennis match.

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is true lying Lila!" Drew shouted back.

Logan looked like he wanted to say something, but Lila put a hand on his chest. "I would never, ever lie to my best friend slime sack."

"Unlike you, she knows what being honest is like." Rose yelled, tired of being quiet.

"I'm honest!" Drew yelled.

"As honest as the backside of a donkey!" Katalina shouted.

Scarlet wanted to say something, but was afraid that her built up anger might cause her to say something, to the reporters, she might regret. She continued to watch the 'tennis match' going on, enjoying it.

"What does that even mean?" Drew asked, confused.

"Not smart enough to figure it out?" Katalina asked cooly.

"No, it just doesn't make sense! What does the backside of a donkey have to do with anything?" Drew yelled.

"Cause that is how honest you are!" Lila screamed.

Scarlet looked over at Kelly and saw her hang her head down. Scarlet felt bad that this fight was happening because of her. She needed to end it and get this press conference back on track.

"ENOUGH!" Scarlet bellowed, standing up and causing everyone to fall silent. "Thank you. This press conference has gotten a bit off track. To sum everything up, Drew is a deceiving, cheating, two-timing lier who is as honest as the backside of a donkey. My friends are incredible and I love them for sticking up for me. Can we now end it with that?" Everyone nodded. "Thank you."

"Okay, Scarlet. Lila. Rose. Katalina. Any boy lucky enough to capture you four beautiful girls' hearts?" a slick reporter asked.

Lila smiled and blushed the slightest. "Yeah."

"Same for me." Rose said, a bright smile lighting her face.

"Yup." Katalina said.

Scarlet was left to answer, all eyes on her. Her stomach felt like butterflies got loose and her face flushed a bit. "Yes."

"Care to share who?" the reporter asked.

They looked at each other and shook their heads "Nope!" The four girls answered together.

The press conference continued for a few more hours and then they finally could leave. Once in the limo, the girls crashed, each laying on one of the boys' lap. Today was tiring, but it made Scarlet feel a bit better.


	15. Night

BTR

The boys were anything but tired. Ever since the girls said that they liked someone, they couldn't get it off their minds.

"Who do you thing they like?" James asked, one of his hands laying on Scarlet's waist and the other on her sleeping head.

"I don't know, but it is killing me not knowing!" Logan said quietly, both his hands laying on Lila's stomach, it rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"Surprise there! You freaking about something you don't know." Kendall joked, his hands on Katalina's stomach.

"Maybe if we ask, they'll tell us." Carlos suggested, his hands resting on the waist of a sleeping Rose.

"Yeah right. A girl's mind is like a safe, secrets going in and staying there until they want to let it out." Logan said, shaking his head.

"Do you think its us?" James mused aloud, gaining the attention of his three friends. "What?"

"Why do you wonder that?" Kendall asked.

"How they act around us." James said.

"How is that?" Carlos asked.

"Strangely. I mean stranger than usual. Flustered. Blushy." James explained.

"Blushy?" Logan said, laughing. "Don't think that's a word James."

"So?" James said,

"Good point." Logan said.

They rode all the way back to the Palm Woods discussing how they'll find out who the girls like. When they arrived at their home, they discovered Ms. Knight, Kendall's mom, was waiting for them. The three other guys looked at Kendall questionably, but he shrugged. They gently shook awake the sleeping girls on their laps.

"Did we fall asleep?" Scarlet asked, stretching.

"Yeah, but its understandable. It _was_ a long day." James said, smoothing down a strand of fly-away hair on Scarlet's head.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." Lila said, looking anything but sorry.

"Not a problem. As James said, it was a long day." Logan said.

"Whose that waiting outside the hotel?" Rose asked, looking outside the window.

"Kendall's mom." Carlos said, pulling Rose back down into the seat.

"Your mom?" Katalina asked, looking at Kendall.

"Yeah, we live with her." Kendall said.

The glass that separates the back of the limo and the front slid down to reveal a rather tired Kelly. "Time for you guys to go. Get some sleep. You aren't needed tomorrow. Gustavo is working on assembling the albums, so you guys have a free day. If you guys want to go out and shop or eat or explore, take the limo. We'll leave it here."

"Thanks Kelly." They all said.

The eight teens slid out of the limo, the guys first, each helping the girl they like out. They were a little disoriented, since just awakening, stumbled a bit, but were caught by the guys.

"Hello Kendall. Late night?" Ms. Knight said, glancing at the girls.

"Sure was mom. Did I mention how much I hate press conferences?" Kendall asked jokingly.

"Kendall, who are these lovely ladies?" Ms. Knight asked.

"The other girl group we were telling you about, Winter Roses." Kendall said.

"This is them?" Ms. Knight asked again.

"Yup. Katalina, Rose, Lila, Scarlet, this is my mother. Mom, Katalina, Rose, Lila and Scarlet." Kendall said, motioning to everyone.

"Nice to meet you. My son didn't mention how beautiful you ladies were." Ms. Knight said, causing her son to blush.

"Mom!" Kendall whined, embarrassed.

"Its fine Kendall. Wonderful to meet you as well. I'm Katalina" Katalina said, laying an hand on Kendall's arm, relaxing him.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lila." Lila said, still holding on to Logan's arm.

"I'm Rose. Charmed, I'm sure." Rose said in a fake british accent, mock curtsying and latching back on to Carlos' arm.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Well, then I must be Scarlet. It's nice to meet you." Her head resting on James' shoulder.

Ms. Knight smiled, looking at the girls with a strange knowing look in her eyes. "You girls look exhausted. Boys, let these girls sleep. I'm sure you'll see them tomorrow."

"Of course!" Lila said.

"Who else would we spend our day with?" Rose asked rhetorically.

"Defiantly." Katalina said,

"Duh." Scarlet said, rolling her eyes again.

The girls said their good nights and went into the hotel. Ms. Knight turned back around and faced they boys. "How serious?"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I know you guys like them." Ms. Knight said, leading them back into the hotel.

The boys were silent, wondering how she could possibly have known.

"And I think they like you as well." Ms. Knight said, getting on the elevator.

"What?" Kendall said, looking at his mother.

"Oh, you don't see it? Well, from what I saw, I can defiantly say that Scarlet likes James and Lila likes Logan. I'm 50/50 with Rose, since she's really hyper and Katalina is a little composed when it comes to crushes." Ms. Knight explained as they walked to their apartment.

James and Logan were smiling and gave each other high fives. They went into the apartment and got ready for bed.

The Girls

"I _really_ hope we do not have to do that again!" Rose said, sitting down on Scarlet's bed.

"Especially if those badly-named bands will be there." Lila said, laying down behind Rose. She faced Katalina, who was sitting on Lila's bed. "As honest as the backside of a donkey? Where did that come from?"

"Don't really know, just thought of it." Katalina said with a smile. "Are you okay Scarlet?"

Scarlet was on the balcony of their hotel room, looking out over the sleeping town. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Interesting out there?" Lila asked.

"Peaceful. I like the fresh air." Scarlet said, turning around to face her friends.

Lila smiled. "So, what's our game-plan for tomorrow?"

"I say we order room service, then go to the pool for the morning." Scarlet said, coming to lay down on Lila's bed next to Katalina. "After we can come back up here and then take the limo and go see some sights and-"

"Do some shopping!" Lila said, interrupting Scarlet.

"-shopping. Thank you Lila. We can also check to see if the guys want to come along." Scarlet said, getting up and taking off her clothes. She grabbed her pajamas and brushed out her hair.

"You go and see James in that, he'll have a heart attack." Lila said with a smile.

Scarlet slapped Lila on the shoulder. "Shut up and off my bed."

Lila got up, as did Rose, and grabbed their pajamas; Katalina did the same.

"Can we get some sleep? I want to be fresh and new for tomorrow." Lila said, pulling a thin, spaghetti-strapped night shirt.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Rose said from her room.

"Fine by me. I'm getting some shut eye." Scarlet said, getting under her cover and snuggling in. "Good night my friends."

"Night." Lila said from her bed.

"See ya in the morning." Katalina said from her bed.

"Night." Rose said, muffled by her being way down in her bed.


	16. Good Morning

The morning light shown through the curtain that Scarlet didn't shut all the way, waking up both Lila and Scarlet.

"Shut down the light!" Lila mumbled, sitting up in her bed.

"What time is it?" Scarlet's voice came out from the mounds of blankets she was under.

Lila looked over at the clock sitting in between them. "Its 9 am."

"Ugh!" Scarlet said, sitting up in her bed. "Well, I'm up now."

"Same. Want me to throw some cold water on our two sleeping beauties?" Lila asked with a devious grin.

"Ex-nay on the water. Just wake them up." Scarlet said, standing up and going to her closet.

Lila shrugged and went into the adjoining room. "WAKE UP!"

"AGHHH!!!" screamed a very confused Rose.

"God Lila! Don't do that!" Katalina yelled, sitting up in her bed.

"Hey, it was either that or getting cold water dumped on you." Lila said with a shrug, turning around and going back into her room.

"What bathing suit should I wear?" Scarlet asked, coming out with two suits.

Lila looked at both and pointed to one. "That one, defiantly."

Scarlet nodded and shrugged out of her pajamas. She put on a navy and white striped, yellow stringed bikini top with matching striped bottoms that had yellow ruffles. She threw her already straight hair into a pony tail. She put a red and blue stripped tank dress over top and slipped into red flip-flops.

"Ta-da!" Scarlet said, coming out of the closet.

"Sexy darling!" Lila said laughing. "Now, my turn. Pick one." Lila held up two suits.

"Defiantly that one sweetie. Very flattering." Scarlet said, wagging her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Lila said in a joking tone.

She grabbed the bathing suit and headed to the bathroom, where she disposed of her pajamas. She put on a red trimmed white ruffle accouterments and anchor buttons, navy swimsuit top with a matching navy, red-trimmed white ruffle accouterment bottoms. She put her ruffled hair in a french braid down her back. She left the bathroom and grabbed a white hooded dress for a cover-up and put on white flip-flops.

"Am I gorgeous or what?" Lila said, walking out like a model.

"I'm going with 'or what'." Scarlet said jokingly.

"Shut up." Lila said, throwing a pillow at her.

"I'm kidding. You're gorgeous." Scarlet said.

"Where are Kat and Rose?" Lila wondered, sitting down in the desk chair.

"Still in their room." Scarlet said, walking over to the adjoining door. "Kat! Rose! Get your butts in here."

"Stop yelling!" Rose said, coming out from the other room. "Ya like?"

Rose was wearing a black with white dots retro suit with low-cut legs, a halter neck and flirty ruching across the front. Her hair was in a high ponytail and on her feet were black flip-flops.

"Beautiful Rose!" Lila said.

"I have the perfect cover-up for you. Hold on." Scarlet said, running to her closet.

"Wait! What about me?" Katalina said, emerging from her room.

Katalina had on a wine-colored retro swimsuit with low-cut legs, a halter neck and flirty ruching across the front. Her hair was also in a high ponytail and on her feet were gold flip-flops.

"Still sexy as ever!" Lila said, smiling.

"And going to be even sexier with this cover-up on." Scarlet said, rummaging through her closet. "Ah! Here they are."

Scarlet handed Rose a black, gold and white caftan with slits on each side. She turned around and handed Katalina a steel-colored tunic with side slits and a beautiful silver embroidery on the neck, sleeves and at the bottom.

"I love it!" Rose said, slipping it on over her head.

"Adorable!" Katalina exclaimed, pulling it down over her body.

"Can we get some breakfast, I'm starved." Rose complained, leafing through they room service menu.

"Why don't we get some down by the pool. I hear they serve it down there till 11 and its 10 right now." Katalina suggested, grabbing a pair of gold shimmering metallic frames with tinted lenses sunglasses.

"Great idea Kat!" Scarlet said, looking for a pair of sunglasses. She grabbed a pair of red thin wire frames with dark, square lenses and two-toned, flame-inspired arms sunglasses.

"Yum! Don't care where we eat, as long as we eat!" Rose said, putting on a pair of black color-block frames with creamy white arms sunglasses.

"I still don't understand how you stay so tiny! You eat like a pig." Lila said, placing a pair of grey translucent frames with tinted, round lenses sunglasses over her eyes.

"Exercise." Rose said, exiting out of Scarlet/Lila's room.

"Whatever. I'm not fat, so I don't care." Lila said, getting into the elevator after Rose.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Katalina said, pushing the lobby button.

"You guys bicker like an old married couple." Scarlet said, leaning back against the railing of the elevator.

"Do not!" Rose and Lila said at the same time.

"One point Scarlet. Zero points Rose and Lila." Katalina said, marking an imaginary score board.

The elevator dinged, and the girls get out, walking over to the doors that led to the pool. They saw an empty table and sat down. When a waiter came and took their orders, they discussed their day plan.

"So, we can sit by the pool until about 12, when it gets really hot, and head back up to the room to change." Scarlet suggested, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"We can take the limo Kelly left for us and go out to lunch!" Rose said, bouncing in her seat.

"Of course she thinks of food." Lila muttered, chugging down her glass of water.

"Lila, not now." Scarlet said, glancing at Lila.

"Sorry." Lila said. "After lunch, can we go shopping?"

"Of course. We haven't been shopping in awhile." Scarlet said, watching the waiter with their food come over.

Once they got their food, they ate in silence. When they finished, they put the food on their PW tab and found four lounge chairs.

Scarlet laid her towel on the chair and stretched out. "After a couple hours of shopping, we can go sight seeing or take a walk in a park."

"I like walking!" Rose said, laying stomach-down on her chair.

"Naturally. Its exercise, isn't it?" Lila joked, reclining on her chair.

"Again Lila? Really?" Katalina asked, sprawling out on her chair.

"Sorry, can't help it. You know I love you Rose." Lila said.

"I know." Rose said, smiling.

Scarlet sat up again and pulled off her cover-up and applied some sunscreen. "Sunscreen?"

"Give me." Rose said, throwing her cover-up off.

"Hand it over to me next Rose." Lila said, her cover-up already off.

"I do not want to get burned." Katalina said, tossing her tunic to the side.

When they all put on a coat of sunscreen, they laid back and allowed the sun to tan them. It'd been awhile since they've done this. Soon, about an hour later, they heard a big commotion and people gasping and whispering. They sat up and stretched, looking over at where people were pointing and staring. It was the Jennifers.

"Oh great." Scarlet whispered.

"Here come the drama queens." Katalina whispered, glaring at the three girls.

"They walk around like they own the place." Rose whispered.

"Annoying. Everybody treats them like royalty!" Lila whispered-exclaimed.

"Let's ignore them. Maybe they'll leave." Scarlet said, laying back down. The other three shrugged and laid back down as well.

But the Jennifers did anything but leave. When they saw the four new stars lounging by the pool, without Big Time Rush, they decided to put them in their place.


	17. Winter Roses vs the Jennifers

(not my best chapter, sorry)

Scarlet was lounging when a huge shadow blocked her sun, forcing her to look up. She found a Jennifer looming over her, over all of them.

"Yes?" Scarlet asked, sitting up.

"Who do you think you are?" a Jennifer sneered.

"I'm Scarlet." Scarlet said in the same tone.

"Can you drama queens move? You're blocking my sun." Lila said, sitting up and glaring at the Jennifer in front of her.

"No. You four nobodies obviously do not know how things work around here, even after these few weeks. We own this place and everybody loves _us_." a Jennifer said.

"We want to the attention that is rightfully ours!" a Jennifer stated.

"What attention have we stolen? You have every single person's gaze on you." Katalina said, her tone harsh.

"Big Time Rush's. They would never leave us alone until you guys arrived and took their attention for yourselves." the third Jennifer said.

"Hey, its not like we asked them to take their attention from you and put it on us. They chose to." Scarlet said.

"Not that we mind, of course." Rose said, smiling evilly.

"I don't care if they chose or they were forced, but we are supposed to be the center of _everybody's_ attention." a Jennifer said.

"And you four little people need to know that we deserve the respect and undying attention from everybody." a Jennifer said.

"That includes yours. We own this place and you need to respect that." a Jennifer said.

"I wouldn't bow down to your 'drama queenlisness' if it depended on my life!" Rose exclaimed.

"That's not the right answer." a Jennifer said.

Scarlet had had enough of this. These three girls reminded her of the popular people back at her old school, the ones who always made fun of and tortured the four of them. She was upset and did not want to deal with this.

"I think you three should cool off." Scarlet said, smiling.

"Don't tell us what to do!" the three exclaimed.

"I suggested and you denied. I think it is time for you to take someone else's advice for a change." Scarlet said, standing up and coming toe-to-to with a blonde Jennifer.

"Get out of my face." she sneered.

"Gladly." Scarlet said, taking a step back and pushing the Jennifer with a big shove, causing her to stumble and fall backwards into the pool.

"Aghh!" she said when she finally resurfaced.

Lila smiled and stood and, falling Scarlet's example, pushed the next Jennifer into the pool. She landed with a splash.

Rose got up and faced the last dry Jennifer. "Let me show you what you can do with your respect." She stepped back and ran, like a football player, into the Jennifer and pushed her into the pool.

"You four girls were warned! I would watch your back from now on!" the three yelled, trying to grab their things.

The four new stars just laughed and high-fived each other. They looked over at the entrance and saw the members of Big Time Rush walking into the pool, glancing at the screaming Jennifers in the pool and back up at the high-fiving girls.

"Did you-" Logan started.

"Oh yeah!" Lila said, smiling like she'd won a million dollars.

"Hey, they asked for it." Scarlet said with a shrug. "What time is it?"

"11:15." James said.

"Would you guys like to join us for lunch?" Rose asked, bouncing up next to Scarlet.

"Sure." The four guys answered.

"Why don't we meet in the lobby in 30 minutes. We need to get changed." Scarlet said.

They agreed and the four girls left and walked to the elevator, pushing the correct floor.

"That was so much fun!" Rose said, jumping up and down.

"We are going to regret that though." Katalina said, getting out of the elevator when they opened.

"Whatever. Like I care what-" Lila abruptly got cut off, crashing into Scarlet. "Scarlet!"

Lila looked up to see what stopped her and saw four outfit bags hanging on their door. "What's this?"

"Hold on, there is a note." Scarlet said, grabbing the piece of paper hanging on the outside.

"Read it!" Rose said.

Scarlet unfolded the paper and cleared her throat:

My lovlies:

Kelly told me that she left the limo with you guys for the day just in case you wanted to go anywhere. Not much is going on here, so I threw an 'out-and-about' outfit together for each of you to wear. On each bag is a card that describes exactly what is in the bag, but the fun is, you guys have to figure out who gets what outfit! In the bag is a name card with your four names, if you don't have time to play my game. Have fun.

-Lal

"Sweet!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing the bags off of the doors so Scarlet could open it.

They laid the four bags on the beds and Katalina picked up one of the cards.

Contents of this bag: a white blouse, blue paper bag waist skirt, silver platform court heels, silver clutch, a braided chain and swag mesh necklace, silver/crystal pave teardrop earrings, a grey satin and net corsage

Rose went over and picked up another card.

Contents of this bag: a sequin-embellished tank, a yellow snail skirt, turquoise belt, yellow leather pumps, yellow pearl and ribbon necklace, bijoux heart vintage glass cabochon earrings, yellow bangle

Lila grabbed the next card.

Contents of this bag: a Miss Marc t-shirt, indigo basque hotpants, black cross-front satin sandal-heels, grey new ring tote, swarovski-crystal multi-chain necklace, lapis stone earrings, gold bracelets

Scarlet leaned over and grabbed the last one.

Contents of this bag: a yellow pyjama top, yellow-and-light brown Lila skirt, light brown ankle-strap pumps, a brown chinese laundry tote bag, a gold bow necklace, gold bow stud earrings, a triple-row simulated light brown pearl bracelets, a brown diamond ring, a brown flower headband

"You guys want to guess or can we just open the bags?" Rose asked, setting her card down.

"Let's open them, we don't have a lot of time." Scarlet said, opening the bag she grabbed the card for. "Rose, this one is yours."

"Sweet! I have yours Scarlet." Rose said, switching bags with Scarlet.

"Okay, Kat, I have yours." Lila said, switching bags with Katalina.

The girls, slipped on their outfits and grabbed the card that had their name on it. When they turned it over, they saw additional info. on it.

"Okay, I need to straighten my hair and put on some sky blue eyeshadow." Scarlet said, heading to the bathroom.

"I need some silver eyeshadow and, huh, I just need to throw my hair up in a quote 'messy ponytail.'" Lila said, rummaging through her make-up bag.

"Scarlet! I need to use the straightener after you. And I guess this headband goes on my head. I also need two colors. A mauve and a midnight cowgirl color." Rose said, walking into the bathroom.

"I also need silver eyeshadow, blue mascara, and Lila?" Katalina said, walking over to Lila. "Can you french-braid my hair?"

"Of course Kat." Lila said, putting the finishing touches on her make-up. "Sit."

The girls took 10 minutes to finish their hair and make-up and headed down to meet the guys.


	18. Shopping Time!

**(I know this isn't a very long part, but people were complaining about me not updating so I decided to write a quick part)**

"This is really good food." Carlos said, shoveling a burrito in his mouth.

"You guys have never been to Moe's?" Rose asked, picking up her burrito as well.

"No, they didn't have them in Minnesota." Kendall said.

"At least not where we lived." Logan said.

"Well, eat up." Katalina said.

The eight teens ate in silence and then left the place. They walked over to the limo, getting in and telling the driver to drive.

"So, where are we going?" Scarlet asked, propping her legs up on James's lap.

"Shopping!" Lila said, leaning against Logan.

"I think we saw that coming." Rose muttered.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "I know that, but where?"

"Anywhere, as long as we are shopping." Lila said.

"Wait!" Carlos said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Can we stop at this store?" he asked, pointing to a hat store. "I need a new helmet."

"Sure." The other teens shrugged.

The limo came to a stop and the four guys followed Carlos inside.

"We'll wait out here!" Scarlet shouted after them

The teens were leaning up against the limo when a weird looking guy about their age approached them, looking at Lila.

"Hey hot stuff." The weird guy said, stopping in front of Lila,

"Good-bye." Lila waved.

"Why don't you come with me. I'll show you a good time."

"Sorry, I don't go places with weird looking guys." Lila said.

"Come one." He said, grabbing Lila's arm.

"Let go!" Lila said, pulling back her arm.

The strange dude would not let go, so Rose stepped in. "I think she said let go."

He backed up and sized her up. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Rose smirked, grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him to the ground. When he tried to get up, she pushed him back to the ground with her foot.

Scarlet looked around and saw a police care idling by a curb. She ran over to the police man and explained what happened. The police man took away the creepy dude as the four guys came back out.

BTR

The four guys saw a police man taking away some guy and looked over at the girl. Logan looked over at Lila and saw her a bit paler. The four teens ran over to the girls, who were getting into the limo.

"What happened?" Logan asked, putting his arm around Lila.

"Some weird guy was hitting on Lila and tried to grab her." Rose started to explain.

"So Rose stepped in and judo-flipped him to the ground." Scarlet continued, giving a high-five to Rose.

"And then Scarlet got the police." Katalina finished.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked Lila.

Lila put her head on his shoulder. "I'm better now."

"So where are we off too?" Rose asked.

"I saw a Charlotte Rousse when we came in here. Wanna go there?" Scarlet asked.

"Sure!" the three other girls exclaimed.

Scarlet told the driver where to go and they drove to CR. The eight teens were talking about nothing until they arrived. They four girls left in a hurry and entered the store, the four guys following behind them. In a matter of 2 hours, the girls had each bought four bags worth of clothes. The guys, who started to wonder why, were carrying those said bags. The girls were now in the shoe section, trying on every cute pair of shoes.

"Gosh! How much clothes do these girls need!" Carlos said, setting down the four bags.

"Hair supplies and bandanas, maybe. But four bags worth of clothes?" James asked.

Kendall laughed. "Well, the female race have been known to buy excessive amounts of clothes."

Logan rolled his eyes and watched Lila. "You think they're really okay?"

"Those girls are tough." Carlos said.

"They can take care of themselves." James said. "Don't worry about Lila."

"Well, James, you know how I feel about her. Its the same way you feel about Scarlet." Logan said. "How would you feel if that happened to Scarlet?"

James glanced over at Scarlet and then back to Logan. "I see your point."

They guys sat down in some chairs they found, resting their arms.

The Girls

The four teen were having so much fun trying on shoes. It reminded them of back home, doing the exact same thing. They tried on multiple pairs of shoes and just laughing and being care-free.

"OH MY GOD!" they heard a bunch of people scream. "ITS THE WINTER ROSES!"

They glanced over at a horde of people running over to them, then their arms were being wrenched out of their sockets. They glanced up and saw the four guys pulling them out of the store. They didn't stop running until they hit the limo and locked all of the doors.

Scarlet was out of breath. "Jeez!"

"Sorry about that. We had to get out of there fast, trust me." James said.

"Do you ever get over the fans?" Lila asked, fixing her hair.

"A little." Logan shrugged.

"Where do you guys want to go now?" Kendall asked.

Scarlet glanced a clock and saw it was almost dinner. "Let's go back at the Palm Woods. It's dinner time." She told the driver to take them home.


	19. Author's Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE (that's me!):

I know some people have been waiting for me to update, and I appreciate that a lot, but I am here to inform you that won't be happening for a week.

I know, I know. Don't come after me with pitchforks and fire just yet, I have a good reason.

Today is currently the 8th of February, just 4 days till a very important event...anyone want to guess what 'event' that would be?

PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LIGHTNING THIEF MOVIE COMES OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-hyperventilation-

This movie is really the only thing on my mind, therefore I cannot go on and write about something else.

It don't work, trust me. The movie, which is on Friday -girlish squeal-, will be consuming my mind for the next 4 days...

After, though, I will try and continue with my story.

Thank you for your understanding and love of my story XD!

One more thing before I depart...LOGAN LERMAN (actor for Percy Jackson) IS SUPERLY, UBERLY AND TOTALLY SMOKIN' HOT!!!! -girly, fangirl squeal-

Okay, I'm good...

~xoxo~

psychncislover


	20. A Scarlet Chapter

**(Song: Change by Carrie Underwood)**

The eight teens met back at the guys' apartment and ate pizza with Kendall's mom and younger sister. They talked and watched TV for an hour or two before the girls were called back down to their rooms by Scarlet's dad. The four new teen stars were tired from their exciting day, so with little word exchange, they climbed into their respective beds and were out like lights. A little while later, though, one rose was up and out of her bed, pacing around her room. Scarlet had had another dream, but not about her mother, well, not entirely. The dream was basically about everything wrong in her life and in the world. She didn't know why she was dreaming like that, but it freaked her out. She grabbed a pencil and some paper and left her hotel room, only wearing a tight black t-shirt and short red soffees. Once she reached the pool, she sat with her feet in the water and her paper on her lap. Writing had always been a passion of hers, it linked her to her mother. She positioned her pencil and let her mind write the words laced in her subconscious. After about an hour she had written, to her surprise, a song. She read over it and noticed the words the spoke her sleeping brain. Why it chose to show itself in a song, she'll never know. Suddenly, as she watched over the quiet water, she wanted to sing it. But she needed a piano. After a bit of thought she decided to go to Rocque Records. She grabbed her paper and went through the lobby and out of the front. She spotted the limo and the chauffeur who for some reason was there at...2 in the morning.

"Hey Henry." Scarlet greeted the startled chauffeur.

"Hello madame. What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked.

Scarlet shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Can you give me a ride to Rocque Records?"

"Sure." He said, opening the back door for her.

"Thanks." She smiled and got in, still in her pajamas and barefoot.

They pulled out of the quiet and dark parking lot and left the Palm Woods.

BTR

James watched as the limo pulled away from the hotel, carrying a very undressed Scarlet. He turned away from the window and threw on a jacket. He left the apartment and went down to the lobby, asking for a car to the one place he knew Scarlet would be: the recording studio.

The Girls

Scarlet found the hidden key her dad told her about and unlocked the door. She entered the peaceful building and headed in the direction she knew a piano was in. Once she found the piano, she grabbed her paper and set it on the piano and played a few of the bars, before starting to play the song from her heart.

Scarlet:

What'cha gonna do with the 36 cents

Sticky with Coke on your floorboard

When a woman on the street is huddle in the cold

On a sidewalk vent trying to keep warm

Do you call her over hand her the change

Ask her a story ask her her name

Or do you tell yourself

You're just a fool

Just a fool

You believe you can change the world

You're just a fool

Just a fool

You believe you can change the world

What'cha gonna do when you're watching t.v.

And an ad comes on

Yeah you know the kind

Flashin' up pictures of a child in need

For a dime a day you can save a life

Do you call the number reach out a hand

Or do you change the channel call it a scam

Or do you tell yourself

You're just a fool

Just a fool

You believe you can change the world

Don't you listen to them when they say

You're just a fool

Just a fool

You believe you can change the world

Oh the smallest thing can make all the difference

Love is alive

Don't listen to them when they say

You're just a fool

Just a fool

You believe you can change the world

The worlds so big it could break your heart

And you just wanna help

But not sure where to start

so you close your eyes

Send up a prayer into the dark

You're just a fool

Just a fool

You believe you can change the world

Don't listen to them when they say

You're just a fool

Just a fool you believe

You can change the world

Oh the smallest thing can all the difference

Love is alive

Don't listen to them when they say

You're just a fool

Just a fool

You believe you can change the world

She silently ended the song and smiled, before she heard the applause behind her. Wasn't this building supposed to be empty?

**YOU ARE ALL WELCOME FOR UPDATING! TOMORROW IS THE MOVIE!!!! XDXDXD**


End file.
